The concept of the linear induction motor (LIM) dates back to over a century ago. Yet, these motors can still benefit from having their efficiency, and consequently their performance, improved.
One limitation to their efficiency has to do with the relatively high temperatures reached by motor windings when the motor is under load. Indeed, as electrical resistance in the copper windings increases with temperature, energy losses consequently increase, reducing the thrust performance of the motor.
Moreover, high working temperature adversely affect the life expectancy of LIM winding insulation, leading directly to reduced reliability of the LIM motor. As a rule of thumb, each decrease of the LIM motor windings by 10° C. (18° F.) doubles the insulation life.
There is therefore a clear need, and many benefits, to decreasing the working temperature of LIM motors.